A Bad Day that goes Good
by jadedXelement
Summary: i broke all lines .. a Maria/Alden fanfic .. a romance only if you want it to be .. Maria's having bad day .. read the rest if you want to know ..


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
A Bad Day that goes Good  
  
Maria Wong woke up as she heard a car racing by her house.  
  
"It's too early." Groaned Maria as she looked at the time.  
  
"Oh sheez." Maria said almost yelling, as she had looked at her alarm clock, the alarm clock was blinking 12:00.  
  
"Oh please no, no, no. What time is it?" Replied Maria panicking as she looked fore her cell phone on her bed.  
  
"7:46!" yelled Maria as she threw her cell phone back on her bed and began rummaging through her closet.  
  
Stepping outside of her house, Maria was finally dressed and ready, wearing a red jacket, her red gloves, ands black pants. She unlocked her black Toyota Corolla and got into it throwing her bag into the passenger seat. It was now 7:55, and she had 10 minutes to get to class before the tardy bell rang.  
  
"It's a good thing I'm sixteen." Mumbled Maria as she backed out of her driveway. Maria had just turned sixteen 3 months ago, giving her the chance to get her license.  
  
It seemed like it took forever but she had finally pulled into the parking lot, parking her car next to her best friend, Sharon Spitz's white Acura Integra. Stepping out of her car Maria grabbed her things and looked at her watch.  
  
"Great the bell just rang, this is my perfect day." Grumbled Maria as she began to run to her class.  
  
Opening the door to her 1st period she shook her head, damning herself for being late to this class, of all classes. Her 1st period was Physic's class, with Mr. Thomas, he hated when people were late to class.  
  
Walking into the class, Maria wasn't surprise to see that it already had started even if it was 10 minutes after the bell rang.  
  
"Ms. Wong, its nice to see that you want to join us, next time don't be late, its rude." Replied Mr. Thomas turning his attention back to the board to finish his lesson.  
  
Maria sank into her seat. Turning her attention to her teacher.  
  
"Well, please pick your partners now and start your project." Replied Mr. Thomas placing his chalk onto the chalk rail.  
  
"Partners?" mumbled Maria as she looked around. "This is great I can't ask Mr. Thomas he'll give me a lecture on how I shouldn't have been late." thought Maria as she took out her binder.  
  
"Hey Maria, you think you don't mind being partners?" said a voice behind her.  
  
Maria turned around to match the voice to a face. Turning around Maria saw Alden sitting behind her. She had forgotten that she took a seat in front of him.  
  
Alden Jones was a Sharon's ex-boyfriend. They didn't go out long because it turned out that Sharon was crushing on Conner Mackenzie, both Sharon and Maria's good friend. Alden and Maria weren't really friends but they did talk every so often and were partners for French class once. Alden was into his band where he played the guitar and loved sports just as much as playing.  
  
"Sure, that would be great. But I warn you I don't know what we're doing." Replied Maria.  
  
"Having a bad morning huh?" Asked Alden looking at Maria.  
  
"Yah, I had a blackout, woke up late because of it, had to take a cold shower, late for this class, of all classes. Agh could the day get any worst." Complained Maria as she placed her hand against her forehead.  
  
Alden sat looking at her as she complained. Just as he was about to say something Maria had interrupted him.  
  
"Sorry for complaining to you Alden, we should get started." Replied Maria as she picked up the pen.  
  
"Sure, I'll explain to you the assignment." Replied Alden giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
The class had gone by quickly thanks to Alden who would occasionally make her smile or laugh and before Maria knew it the bell was about to ring.  
  
"Thanks Alden." Replied Maria as she placed her binder in her backpack.  
  
"For what?" asked Alden as he placed his bag on.  
  
"For helping me out in class." Said Maria as the bell rang.  
  
"No problem." Answered Alden as the two stood up and walked out of class.  
  
The next two of Maria's classes seem to have gone by smoothly except in her Math class where she found out she had failed her math quiz, adding to the list of bad things of the day but before she knew it, it was lunch.  
  
Maria walked to the cafeteria wondering where her two friends were, hoping the time spent in lunch with her two good friends would bring a smile to her face, making her day much better. After a few minutes of waiting Maria took out her cell to call Sharon.  
  
"Hey Sharon where are you?" asked Maria when Sharon had picked up her cell.  
  
"Really? Oh no it's ok. Bye" replied Maria, then ending her call.  
  
Maria sighed as she leaned against the wall. "Great I get to spend lunch by myself, this is the worst of days." Thought Maria still leaning on the wall. It turned out Sharon and Conner wanted to eat outside of school for lunch, Sharon invited Maria to go but Maria had realized that she didn't bring her money. Besides although they were both her best friends she occasionally felt like a third wheel. She thought Sharon would of notice Maria tone of voice and cancel her lunch plans but Sharon was too excited to have noticed.  
  
"Hey, don't look so sad, people wont get to see your beautiful smile if you do." Replied a familiar voice, breaking Maria's thoughts.  
  
Maria turned to see Alden standing in front of her.  
  
"Alden" replied Maria shocked to see him in front of her.  
  
"Hey there yourself." Said Alden flashing one of his smiles. "What you doing here standing all alone looking down?" asked Alden with concern.  
  
"Oh, just standing." Mumbled Maria trying to smile.  
  
"Where's Sharon?" asked Alden looking around.  
  
"Oh Sharon and Conner went off campus to eat their lunch today." Replied Maria.  
  
"Oh I see, well Brock is off with some girl, you want to have lunch with me?" asked Alden, hoping that it would bring a good thing on her day.  
  
"Oh, I would but I forgot my money." Replied Maria.  
  
"Another thing to add to the bad day huh?" asked Alden.  
  
Maria nodded her head not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Well, why don't you join me and I'll treat you." Suggested Alden.  
  
"I don't know Alden ." replied Maria not certain on the suggested, she wasn't great friends with him and felt weird borrowing money from him.  
  
"Oh come on I need someone to eat lunch with." Replied Alden, as he pulled into the café.  
  
Knowing she wouldn't win Maria agreed to eat lunch with him.  
  
The two grabbed their lunch, which ended up being nachos, and took their seat on a table.  
  
"Thanks again Alden." Replied Maria as she picked up a nacho chip.  
  
"Don't mention it." Answered Alden. "Besides I had my motives." Joked Alden as he laughed. Maria in turn laughed at his comment.  
  
A voice had then interrupted the two's laughter.  
  
"Alden, care to have lunch with me today, you did promise you would." Replied a voice that belonged to Nina Harper.  
  
Nina had appeared in front of the two standing with her tray.  
  
"Oh hey Nina." Replied Alden ending his laughter.  
  
"Well?" replied Nina as she stood waiting for Alden's answer.  
  
"Uh, not today Nina, sometime this week or something." Answered Alden.  
  
"Ok sure Alden, bye." Replied Nina cheerfully, just as she had passed Maria, she glared at her and whispered, "Maria, lay off." So only Maria heard.  
  
Maria looked down at her nachos not knowing what to think.  
  
"Sorry for messing up your plans with Nina." Replied Maria after several seconds of silence, feeling sorry.  
  
"Oh with Nina? No, don't worry about it Maria." Answered Alden as he grabbed his drink.  
  
"Do you guys have a thing going on?" asked Maria wondering what Nina had meant by lay off.  
  
"A thing? Hah, yah sure if that's what you want to call it. We're sort of seeing each other, but you know we're not bound to one another I can date other girls." Replied Alden.  
  
"Oh I see." Replied Maria as began to play with her food.  
  
"Oh don't feel bad about me not eating with her. I invited you to join me for lunch and I wasn't going to cancel on you, don't feel bad. Okay?" replied Alden as he had noticed Maria's concern.  
  
"Okay." Replied Maria cheering up.  
  
Lunch like Physics had made Maria's day, thanks to Alden. Lunch quickly passed with the two's endless conversation about almost everything to movies, to sports, to almost everything they could think of they talked about or shared a common interest on.  
  
Finishing their food, and having the lunch bell ring, Alden grabbed Maria's lunch tray to place the rest of the food into the trash.  
  
"Thanks Alden." Replied Maria smiling at him. "Your such a gentlemen." Giggled Maria as the two walked away from the trash.  
  
"Haha, well you know." Answered Alden as the two walked out of the café.  
  
"Well I'll see you sometime." Replied Maria as she came to her class.  
  
"Sure laters Maria." Said Alden as he waved his hand and walked away.  
  
Maria walked in class with a smile on her face. Nothing could make her day go wrong, or so she thought.  
  
Taking her seat, it was her last class of the day News Writing. It was that class's job to make the student newspaper.  
  
"Maria." Replied a stern voice from behind her.  
  
Turning around she realized who it was. "Nina?" said Maria wondering what else could she say.  
  
"You I hope your taking my warning and listening to It." Replied Nina eyeing up Maria as she walked away.  
  
"What ever." Said Maria; irritated she had to spend her last class with Nina in it, making it just as worst as it had when it started.  
  
"What's up her ass? Asked Sharon walking up to her best friend. This was the only class the two friends shared together.  
  
"Oh she has all her panties in a bunch because I had lunch with Alden." Mumbled Maria as she began doodling on her paper.  
  
"Lunch with Alden?" asked Sharon taking the seat next to her.  
  
"Oh no, I shouldn't of said that, knowing Sharon she's going to make a big deal out of nothing." Thought Maria as she continued to draw.  
  
"Oh it was just lunch with him Sharon, don't bother. We just had lunch cause we had no one to eat with. End of story." Said Maria quickly giving Sharon no time to talk.  
  
"Haha, sure Maria, but just remember what I said, you guys would make a cute couple." Giggled Sharon.  
  
It had been a month after Sharon broke up with Alden realizing she liked Conner and realizing her and Alden were just friends. When she told Maria that Alden and Maria would make a cute couple.  
  
"Yah yah." Replied Maria wanting to quickly end the story.  
  
"Just commenting." Giggled Sharon as she turned on her computer that sat on her table.  
  
"Well how was lunch with Conner?" asked Maria as she waiting for her computer to start her article.  
  
"Well, it was lunch . it was great." Giggled Sharon as she opened up Microsoft Word.  
  
"Haha I don't want to know." Giggled Maria, as she knew what Sharon meant by it was great. She knew Sharon and Conner were into each other a lot, and pretty much most of the time the two were in alone, they were romantic fools, with all the kisses and the corny lines.  
  
"If you say so." Replied Sharon laughing.  
  
With that Maria turned to her computer and began typing her article for the school newspaper, her article was about sports and the upcoming sports try- outs. As Maria began typing out her article time flew by quickly, just as Maria finished the last paragraph of her article the bell had rung.  
  
"Oh, sorry Maria I have to jet, my mom needs me home early I have to watch Josh." Said Sharon quickly packing her bags and running out of her room.  
  
Smiling to herself Maria grabbed her things and just as she was about to place them into her bag an elbow knocked her things from her hands causing her binder and papers to fall onto the ground.  
  
"Whoops sorry." Replied Nina sarcastically, glaring at Maria. "Remember keep off."  
  
"Please Nina, I'm not even crushing on him or anything." Replied Maria as she watched Nina walk out of the class.  
  
"I can't believe it." Mumbled Maria as she picked up her things, her bad day seem to have gone worst.  
  
Walking to her car, Maria was finally relieved the day was over. She opened her car hoping it wouldn't take long to get home; she was no longer in the mood for anything to add to her list of bad things.  
  
Maria got home quickly as she had wished, and placed her things onto the couch. Noticing the light blinking on her answering machine she went to check the message.  
  
"Beep. Hi Maria honey, its mom, your father and I won't be home until late tonight the office is keeping us late. You can order pizza if you want. Love you honey."  
  
"Great a bad day I get to spend the rest of the evening by myself." Mumbled Maria as she walked to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.  
  
After eating Maria went to take a long bath to relax from the long day. "Why do I feel so crappy? If only I had someone to lash out with. Maybe I should call Sharon and talk to her, but she seems so busy lately with school, her rally's for animal rights, Conner . I don't think she'll have time to listen. Sigh . besides its probably just me" Thought Maria as she laid in her bath.  
  
After her bath Maria came out of her bathroom and decided to do some homework.  
  
Hours past before something had finally interrupted Maria. RING RING. Maria's cell phone had gone off. Looking at the time it read 7:30 pm, "Whoa I've been studying that long." thought Maria as she picked up her phone.  
  
"Hello?" replied Maria not knowing the number.  
  
"Hey Maria it's Alden." Replied the voice on the other line.  
  
"Alden?" answered Maria wondering why he was calling. "Uh what's up?"  
  
"Oh, sorry if I called your cell Conner gave me the number to it that's why, I didn't have your house number." Replied Alden.  
  
"Oh its fine." Answered Maria still wondering why he called.  
  
"Well I just realized I kept your folder from the partner work we did today, I figured I'd drop it off before I go home. Is it ok if I drop it off?" said Alden.  
  
"Oh sure thanks." Answered Maria as she ended the call.  
  
Maria walked down, shaking her head as she walked down the stairs. "I can't believe I forgot my folder." Thought Maria as she walked towards her door stepping outside.  
  
Maria stood outside with her arms crossed, although she was wearing a sweater the night seemed pretty cold. Before long Alden's Silver Honda Civic appeared and pulled up to Maria's driveway.  
  
After parking his car Alden stepped out with the folder in his hands.  
  
"Hey Maria." Replied Alden walking up to her.  
  
"Hey Alden, thanks for dropping off my folder. I can't believe I left it with you." Said Maria smiling.  
  
"Oh don't mention it. I just came from Hockey practice and you don't live so far." Replied Alden his eyes glancing down the street.  
  
Alden lived only a street away, so he was right when he had said that.  
  
"Well I really appreciate it." Answered Maria.  
  
"Heh, well who knows maybe you'll make it up to me someday." Replied Alden as he handed her folder.  
  
Just as Maria had taken her folder, Alden took a step away.  
  
"Well I'll see you later Maria, I got to go. I hope your day got better." Replied Alden as he slightly jogged to his car.  
  
"Thanks Alden again, I'll see you around." Yelled Maria as Alden got into his car.  
  
Looking at her folder she had realized Alden had left something inside, just as she was about to yell to him his car drove away from her house. Opening the folder she found a rose placed inside with a card. Closing the folder she decided to go inside her house.  
  
When Maria reached the warmness of her room she took a seat on her bed and opened the folder once more. Picking up the rose she placed in front of her nose to smell it. To her surprise Alden had sprayed it with his cologne. Placing it down she opened the envelope. Reading the front of the card it had said. "I hope this brightens your day." Maria smiled at the saying and opened it to read the inside. "Because a person like you deserves to smile."  
  
Looking to the left of the card she noticed Alden's writing.  
  
Dear Maria, I found your folder placed with my things and I thought I'd drop it off. I know you've been having a bad day so I thought I'd get you a card and a rose in hopes it would make it better. I enjoyed eating lunch with you today and I hope we talk again soon. I just hope that your day gets better. If you ever need a friend to talk to, you can always call me.  
  
Always,  
  
Alden  
  
Placed on the bottom of the card Maria found Alden's number.  
  
Maria smiled as she closed the card. "It turned out her bad day had gone good." She thought as she picked up her phone.  
  
  
  
That's the end of my first BraceFace fan-fiction. I hope you liked it. Please Review if you think I should continue it. 


End file.
